Basketball and Angels
by okayitswayland
Summary: Jace Herondale is the best basket ball player in America, and his team has just won the NBA. His coach signs a deal with The Manager of Victoria secret angels Magnus Bane and Jace gets partnered to work with Clary the sexiest girl in the world. Will he finally find one love, or will this be just like a one night stand? All TMI SHIPS! Rating may change ! FULL summary inside. try it!
1. The Dinner

** I'm brain dead with all my other stories and I couldn't let this Idea go !**

**So here goes and I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**_Summary:_ Jace Herondale is the star of the Los Angeles Lakers, the * at the moment ***

** undefeated , best , and hottest basket ball ****team. Clary fray is the sexiest Victoria secret angel there is.**

**The best basket ball team has just won the championship game of the season and**

**The Lakers coach Hodge signs a deal with the manager of the Victoria secret angels, and most popular free willing bisexual there is, Magnus Bane . and what the two teams are doing is that each angel will be randomly assigned to a player and will work with the player for a month and at the end of the month the angels will compete in a game against the players , for charity. When Jace gets assigned Clary will he find his angel , or will things go terribly wrong between the two?**

**I own nothing !**

* * *

**Jace POV**

Their was only 12 seconds in the game left. the crowd was going wild

To my left Sebastian Verlac my best friend was running down the court , ball in hand . 6, 7, 5, 4,. With only mere seconds left I knew he wouldn't be able to make a shot , or lay up for us to win the game. I shouted his name

" YO VERLAC"

he looked over to me and did a chest pass with the ball. He had that look that told me he wouldn't have given me the ball, but if he did his ass wouldn't be on the line if we didn't win. I ignored it but it still bothered me, a little.

2, 2 seconds left .

I threw the ball up pushing it with my right hand and guiding with my left.

1 , The buzzer went of , the crown went silent . you could hear a pin drop. The ball hit the basket doing a dance around the rim testing and teasing us. it fell in.

The crowd went wild and all oh my bro's came jumping up to me lifting me on their shoulders. The mascot came running to us doing flips and stuff and gave me the trophy. I hoisted it high in the air. The crowd went more crazy. Then it finally sunk in . we had just won the championship because of me . I did it .

i FUCKING WON!

They set me down, and we all went to were the coach was.

" We won boys , it's been a great season we have to talk in the locker room , ten minutes?" He yelled over the fans. " Ten Coach" I yelled in response.

After about 20, we all found ourselves in the locker room with coach about half the team with towels around their waists some in sweatpants and cotton tee shirts, some in their basketball uniforms, and some , like me , in just basket ball shorts.

" You did it, you won" Coach Starkweather paused to let us cheer.

" Anyways you have to keep selling now, and how are we gonna do that. Other winning faces" we looked at him with puzzled faces , none of us catching on.

" I have singed a deal with the Victoria Secret Angels manager , and the Angels are coming here to do a charity event were one of them is assigned to one of you guys , so that you can train them for a month and then at the end of the month you will play a charity game against them. The choosing and each practice will be filmed on MTV, ESPN, most news stations, E network, and more it will air at 8:30 till 10:00 the night after, Except for the choosing , that will be shot live Practice will be held Monday, Wednesday, Thursday, and Saturday. In two days you'll meet them and have dinner in the really nice dining hall , just across town that over looks the ocean and the peer. Dinner will last from sunset till nine. I suggest that you should get to know your angel because magazines and MTV will want a bit of chemistry going on between you and your angel. Any questions.?" He finally finished

" Are they gonna be in bra's and underwear?" Someone asked. Most of the other guys made uh huh noises and some jut nodded. other cheered in agreement

" for photo shoots and commercials, yes" he said rushed like he had somewhere to go.

"YEAH !" we interrupted in cheers

" Well I'll see you guys 12 tomorrow for brunch in the clubhouse and enjoy yourselves tonight , you've earned it. I've got to go see my little girl and my wife now."

I'd met his daughter on several occasions , she was adopted from Taiwan, she was only about 4 , with super straight jet black hair and dark brown eyes. She was the kind of little girl who wore bedazzled sneaker's and pink , with bows holding up her hair . Her name is Mackenzie, or at least that what Hodge and his wife Emily named her.

he walked out of the locker room. " TAKI's" I yelled " DRINKS ON ME "

* * *

After I came home from the booze fest I ran up to my room and striped of my clothes, just in my boxers I fell into my nicely white king sized bed. I let my balcony doors open. Felling the nice sea breeze. I felt cold. Not physically but internally. I need someone to love me. I need someone to love. Having sex with every hot girl I see has it benefits. But all I want to do is make love with someone who will love me for me and not because i'm Jace Herondale, or cause I've got money. But for me. Because they love me. And I love them.

I fell asleep lost in my thoughts as usual.

* * *

**Clary POV.**

Me and the other angels were at the hotel trying to pick out a dress, and getting a headache I decided on a white sleeveless skater dress with a cross back. and a waist band that was lace , showing my skin. A pair of red booties with gold zippers on the inner sides and bows on the back.

A shower , a few gold bangles, a gold watch , pearl earrings, and a dozen rings later. I was standing in front of the bathroom mirror, Curling my red ginger hair. In beautiful bouncy curls that fell just to the small of my back. I did my makeup smokey , finishing off with red lipstick. I ran into Magnus's room were all of the other angels were waiting

" Looking sexy mama " One of the girls, Maia said, she's one of my best friends

" You to" I said eyeing her.

She was wearing a cream-colored blouse, with a red pencil skirt. the skirt had cream stripes on it. she wore shiny nude stiletto pumps

" Woah Clary you look amazing" My other besty Isabelle said in awe.

" SO DO YOu" She wore a black floral bustier dress with black stiletto pumps. in her hand was a gold clutch

" Were are the rest of the girls" I noticed about ten of them missing.

Magnus answered before Izzy or Maia had time to realize they were gone " They took the first limo since ur ass was late"

He was wearing a dark blue trench coat , a dark purple polo shirt with the collar fixed up , he also went with tight black leather pants , and black combat boots. He finished off with sparkly navy blue nail polish. For makeup he chose daring violet glitter eye shadow a thick cats eye eyeliner and of course purple mascara. His hair spiked up with glitter gel.

" You've out done yourself this time Magnus, a trench coat and combat boots , how do you come up with your fashion choices" I said trying not to laugh.

"Whatever " he snarled

A horn honked somewhere in the middle of the .parking lot.

" Limo's here young one's." His perky mood resurfaced.

* * *

Once we got to what looked like a gathering hall we all got out of the jeep limo. Inside were beautiful sculptures, and I started to play with my hands, a sign that I wanted to draw it. We were ushered up a winding stair case through a hall and it opened up into a beautiful dining room with a very long table set up in the middle set so that each pair were to sit across from each other. On the far side of the room was a huge glass window over looking the beach and the sky. I could see all the MTV camera's in corner's of the room. Their was a door at the far side of the room were the boys would come out.

I could see the sun starting to set when we took our seats. I sat in what I felt was the middle, probably was. Isabelle sat to my left , and Maia to my right. On Maia's right sat Aline Penhallow, next to Aline sat Helen Blackthorn. To Isabelle's left sat Kaelie Court, and next to Kaelie is Camille Belcourt.

" Okay ladies I'm going to countdown from five then each of you are going to get about 10 seconds of the camera just being on you. Then we'll point to the door were the boys are gonna exit when called . How this is gonna work is each of you is gonna pick a card from a Lakers snap back , you read the name of the player and that's your partner. At the end of dinner were gonna interview each partnership. After we do a photo shoot. Were starting with America's Sexiest Woman"

At that he gestured to me.

" So is everybody cool?" The MTV manager asked. After a chorus of yea's he went on.

" I'm going to check on the guys I'll be back in 2"

We all waited patiently for him to come back, while a makeup crew fixed us up. He came out. Finally. and started the countdown.

" We're live in 5, 4, 3, 2" He pointed at Magnus and Hodge to start the into.

" Hey guys it Magnus Bane, manager of the Victoria secret angels" Maggie said in his most perky voice

" Starkweather here, Coach of NBA champion winner's the Los Angeles Lakers" We started calling names after they explained everything on camera

" Americas sexiest Clary Fray" I waved

The dude came over to me and put the hat in front of me. I closed my eyes and put my hand in, it was almost as if one in particular stuck to my hand like the strongest magnetic force in the world. I opened my eyes and unfolded the paper.

" Jace Herondale"

Out the door walked the most handsome, sexy man I've seen. He was tall and had a muscular build. with perfect messy blond curly hair , and auburn eyes. He was beautiful. He was dressed in a tight white v neck , an opened dark plaid shirt reaching to his elbows, and dark jeans. Once he sat across from me he took my hand and kissed it. " Beautiful" He whispered putting it down. I didn't concentrate too much on the rest of the names because I was to lost in his eyes but I'm pretty sure it went a little like this.

" Simon Lewis" Isabelle called.

" Jordan Kyle" Maia said

" Sebastian Verlac" Aline squealed

" Jonathan Morgenstern" Kaelie's breath caught once she saw him

" Raphael Santiago" Camille asked as she saw a gorgeous guy walk out

" Alec Lightwood" Helen said Shyly - **(_AN: yes there's still Malec ;)_**

* * *

They served us a salad with lobster and shrimp on top first. I poked the leafy stuff not in the mood

" So how long you been a hoops guy?" I asked breaking the starring contest.

" I think I got into it at 3 " He said with a smile

" When did you become a model" I laughed at the way he said it.

" I was on a class trip to Capri, Italy, and I'm laying on the beach with Isabelle in just a white bikini and big red plaid shirt and white vans , the type with red laces. and Magnus just comes up to me and twirls a lock of my hair on his finger and goes ' is this Ur natural hair color?' so I'm like yeah and I'm getting super creeped out by this guy in glittery red swimming shorts"

Jace laughed a laugh that had me fangirlin' on the inside.

" He continued to ask us questions and left his card ' a year later I'm on a big poster in the mall"

" What else do you like to do ?" Jace seemed really interested in me

" Art, and dancing and photography"

" Really, that's funny cause I'm not that bad of a dancer , but I can't even draw a line " He whispered the next part like a secret " don't tell anyone this but my mommy still doesn't like to let me hold a pencil"

I laughed at that one and he smiled, a full beautiful smile.

* * *

We were so caught up talking to each other we hadn't realized they were done with the live shooting and it was time for the photo shoot. They lead all the angels into a room with a ton of purple and yellow lingerie I picked out a striped bikini with high wasted bottoms and the top was cross backed. I also got a pair of purple pumps. they did my hair and led me to a room were we would take the pictures. And boy did I start fangirlin' when I saw Jace in his uniform.

* * *

**Jace POV**

Damn. Clary was amazing funny, beautiful, caring, sexy, kind-hearted, the list goes on and on. She's just so adorable I could sit there and talk to her all day or just stare at her. She is so beautiful. I couldn't wait to start training with her. I already knew Isabelle since she is my adopted sister.

I walked out in my uniform and she was looking mighty fine in that two piece, we did the photo shoot and she was all over me. We even did a few shirtless picks. oh me shirtless if it was the other way around might as well be porn...

After we finished with the shoot me and Clary exchanged numbers. we went home and I talked to her all night until she fell asleep that is. It was about 5;30 in the morning when I went to bed and the meeting that was mandatory for the angels and players as at 2 Only a few more hour till I see her again I though as I fell asleep and dreamed of a petite red-ginger head with the most beautiful green eyes.

* * *

**So who liked it ? Should I do a chapter just on the text along the 2 chapter tomorrow?**

**Please do tell , also tell me if I should keep going. Anyway Review! Favorite! and Follow!**

**I hope you Enjoyed!**

**Bye loviessssss~**

**~okayitswayland~ **

**~(^_^~)**


	2. Blue Roses: the plot thickens

**I'm sorry about not updating for a while especially when I have so many people who don't want this story to be just abandoned ... so here we go !**

**and I don't know if this was a single person who was this one guest but if it was one person thank you for updating so many times I appreciate it**

**Enjoy !**

**I own nothing !**

* * *

**Clary POV**

I woke up thinking of silky, curly blond hair, auburn eyes, and tan skin. I sat up in the white king-sized bed and stretched a smile plastered on my face. I get to se him in... I looked at the clock 30 minutes. Only 30 more minutes till I get to see him

HOLD UP

30 MINTES

I jumped out of bed in a mad dash we were so late. I ran to Magnus' room. but it seemed as if he was already up.

" Darling Alexander, you have the most gorgeous blue eyes. To bad I didn't get to see them all night ... we were to occupied" He then flirtatiously giggled.  
" Umm- thanks?" Replied a husky male voice.

I walked into the room. I did a double take for what I saw next. Magnus was sitting on the foot of the hotel room bed. with some dark haired boy on his lap kissing his neck. I knew Magnus was a ' free willing ' bisexual or whatever he wanted to call it. But it wasn't just some boy...guy...cute guy,

AHEM CLARY BACK ON TRACK

It was Alec Lightwood #1 Isabelle's brother #2 a Laker. They both just stared at me like I was rudely interrupting something.

" Yes Clare" Magnus cried out dramatically " Enlighten me please on why you choose this moment to barge" He fake coughed " Rudely barge into my hotel room" He put an emphasis on Rudely

" Magnus, you couldn't just find a freaking booty call for the night, you had to go for a Laker. Helen's Laker to be exact"

" His eyes are just beautiful aren't they." He ran his hand through Alec's hair " and you and your guy... Jace his name was ... I think looked about ready to pounce at each other at last nights dinner" He commented accusingly

I looked down at the hardwood floor. Heat rising in my cheeks. Trying my best to hide my knowing smile.

" That's what I thought, strawberry shortcake"

" You got like 27 minutes to bathe your self in glitter and suffocate in sparkle's till the Limo gets here." I then left his room only to hear a ruffled

" THATS NOT ENOUGHT FREAKING TIME, WE'RE'S ARE MY EXTRA RHINESTONE'S " that's Magnus for ya. Next to Isabelle's. I walked down the hall and knocked on her door. I got no answer so I just walked in to find her asleep, I small snore coming from her balled up body

" ISABELLE LIGHTWOOD"

She sat straight up , fear across her face as she franticly looked around the room. she saw me and her face relaxed. She then dove back under her pillows.

" IZZY GET THE FUCK UP" I said literally pushing her out of the bed. She hit the floor with a thump.

" Holy Shit!" She grumbled. She sat up and looked at be giving me a glare. I gave her a hand and a smile, trying to stifle my laugh. She smacked it away and I exploded with laughter. She got up and walked to her bath room, then slammed the door shut and locked it.

" Go On " She yelled from the other side. I walked out the door after I heard the water from what sounded like a shower come on.

* * *

I woke the rest of the girls up then headed back to my room to take a shower and get ready. Room service came to my room with a fruit salad , vanilla yogurt , oatmeal flakes and a cup of dried cran berries. on the side was a cup of milk and a cup of orange juice. Magus must have called for the floor of super models but what ever

Since it was just a meeting and brunch I decided on brown leather slouchy boots, a pair of black leggings, an over sized white t shirt , a red plaid button up to use as a cardigan incase it got chilly, a brown wrist watch. and a brown leather satchel. I threw the plaid shirt on top of the satchel.

I lazily threw my hair up into a messy bun holding it with some black plastic chopsticks and I put some alex and ani's on ... a lot of the bangles. For I did my makeup light and light plum lipstick.

I walked out only to see the girls doing the same, a faint honking limo awaiting.

" Clary you look so cute" Isabelle commented

" I just dressed casually, I think I'm just going to walk around the city after were done."

" I know Jace will like it." She said while pushing a button on the elevator

" What are you talking about, We're just acquaintances." I said trying not to look her in the face

" Yeah" She looked at me and smirked

We all got downstairs and tried to fight our way through the camera's and fans one of witch was an adorable little girl who I just had to stop and hug. She was only about 3 years old and I just had to hug her. She gave me some flowers actually weeds, dandelions the though was the only thing that counts **(** AN:/** yes I'm making that kind of Clary) **

" Thank you sweetheart, what's your name?" I said bending down to her. That's when I noticed it she was pail her big hazel/brown eyes draining of color, curly strawberry blond hair thinning. pail skin with veins popping out. veins a sickening drying blue color. skin yellowing. She has cancer.

" Sophie, your welcome." She seemed very out of breath.

" Sophie we're is your mommy or daddy?" I asked kneeling down, ignoring Magnus's protests of trying to get me to leave

" I don't know" She shrugged

" How long has your mommy been gone?"

" After we went to the doctor three days ago she cried then got angry and took me here and dragged me to the bathroom and told me to stay. She took something out of her bag and put it into a bottle of water and made me drink it, she took me to a big stall and sat on the floor and I fell asleep I woke up and she was gone. I'm hungry and I'm sad" she was so out of breath.

I let a few tears slip. He mom was a drug addict who left her daughter to die because she got cancer. terrible.

" Come on sweetie lets go I'll get you some food. I promise I won't hurt you" I said taking her hand

I picked her up bridal style and kissed her nose and forehead. I then walked out of the hotel. Into the limo and Magnus gave me a death glare then it softened when he saw Sophie.

" Who's this?" He asked while the limo started up and revved off. I told them about Sophie's story and every girl... including Magnus. Sophie was fast asleep In his lap while her breath's got shorter and shorter, then stronger and stronger it played on replay. I got more sad and more sad by the intake and exhale of her now shortening breaths they didn't speed up.

" Hey sweet pea wake up" I asked as gently as I could. for a good long moment she didn't move and I swear no one took a breath but then she stirred. I exhaled.

* * *

By the time we got to the office/studio or whatever you wanted to call it. But we had completely gotten out of the meeting and all the guys were just eating I sat down at a table with Magnus, Alec, Jace, Isabelle, Simon, and Sophie

" Who's this pretty little lady?" Jace asked as he poked Sophie's nose, she giggled. It was the cutest sight

" This is Sophie, our new friend. We found her" Jace looked at me confused. I gave him a look that said 'tell you later' he nodded.

After we finished our brunch Hodge told Magnus that he would send documents on what the meeting had covered. Isabelle and Simon decided to take Sophie shopping then to the Disney store. And told me not to worry. I walked out the the building then down the street.

" YO SHORTY" I whipped my head around to see Jace running down the street. God he is gorgeous, who thought some boots, a t shirt, and jeans would look so good on a guy.

" Why'd you leave so fast, your not Cinderella are you... sorry I didn't see your shoe anywhere." He joked

" No, my names not Cindie but I could use a person to show me around" I stopped and smiled.

" Sure thing Shortcake" He threw his arm around my shoulder's and I felt a spark of something that seemed right, and comfortable.

" Were to first" Jace asked.

* * *

By 8 we had gone so may places, Jace took me to may different laces like the dance museum, the peer, plenty of spots where you could jump off rock's into the ocean, a cave...on the beach, the street fair, this amazing restaurant called Taki's and showed me where general things were, the market , the mall. Know we were walking back to his place. Him holding a huge banana with dreads on it and a hat. My favorite place Jace took me was a dance club that was on the beach.

It was surprising to not be bothered with paparazzi and stuff it was amazing how no one cared that we were cerl

" So how do you like LA?" Jace asked walking slowly. I'm the distance an Apartment coming into view

" Well with it being that I've been here for 3 days I don't know, but so far I love it" Jace led me inside and we got into a empty elevator where he pressed the last number ,22

"You look amazing"

he said it as if he just took in my appearance

" Its just a t shirt and leggings I shrugged looking down at myself. " I bought both from clearance at forever 21"

" You'll look beautiful in anything" He paused and leaned against the wall across from me " I wasn't taking about the clothes Clary, you are beautiful"I looked down at the floor of the elevator. Saved by the bell ... literally the little bell chimed and the elevator doors opened. We walked down the hallway to another elevator with you had to put a pin number into.

We got inside and rode in silence up to where it opened into a ice apartment it was beautiful, the colors were all kinds of blue's and whites and of to the side was a nice spiral stair case with a jar of sand and sea shells on every 3'rd stair. These little jars were everywhere with different beach themed things in them. All had 3 big pearls in them at the top, even the jars that where filled with pearls already. The big pearls were 3 colors sky blue, white , then electric blue in that order All the appliances were stainless steel and their was a white wooden table in the middle of the kitchen area. All around the room were white Christmas lights. I turned to Jace who was intently looking at me , he was up against a wall next to a light switch

" Wow Jace this is beautiful" He smiled, then flicked the switch. All the Christmas lights turned on, and The 3 big pearls in each jar turned on also. it was so beautiful I gasped and turned to find Jace right behind me holding up a beautiful Blue rose. Mystery it meant. I took it from him.

" It, It's so" I couldn't find the right word

" Pretty?" Jace asked and he wasn't looking at the rose He was looking at me. I knew what he meant **( it will be in the authors note at the end if you don't get it ( 1 ) ) **

* * *

Jace showed me his room with was beautiful with see blue walls and an all white king sized bed with a beautiful balcony and light brown shiny hardwood floors. The tile in the balcony was grey. On it was a pale blue surf board, some cushioned lounge chairs and a book shelf.

We watched a couple of movies an now we were Just talking.

**Jace POV**

She is amazing , Beautiful , funny, smart , caring ... what did I do to deserve this. Clary wasn't like most I knew when she told me the story about Sophie and how she found her. We watched Madea's witness protection, Pitch Perfect, Mean girls and Cabin in the woods. I didn't pay attention to any of the movie's. I just sat their and stared at her for 8 hours. She fell asleep on my bed and cuddled into me. She felt so wright in my arms.

That's when it hit my like a ton of bricks.

I'm falling for this girl, Hard.

* * *

**So I'm sorry its so short .. only 2,258 words I could have done better...**

**1: Jace means Clary's pretty , and Blur roses mean Mystery...and love**

**review, follow and favorite please ! its so awesome !**

**alright bye loviessss**

**~okayitswayland~**


End file.
